


Bucky and the evil fridge

by MuffinOfTheDarkSide



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Accident, Cold, F/M, Fluff, Freezing, Fridge Magnets, Humor, I have no idea what I'm doing, M/M, Steve and Bucky are bad with technology, Stucky fluff because I needed it, The title is weird but I have no power to change it, Tony Stark is buying a fridge, Trip - Freeform, cottage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 13:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15606837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinOfTheDarkSide/pseuds/MuffinOfTheDarkSide
Summary: A few members of the Avengers team decide to take a short vacation at Stark’s luxury hi-tech cottage somewhere in the middle of nowhere, and also in the middle of winter. It was supposed to be a warm, comfy and cozy place, but uh-oh, the heating is broken. And Bucky’s metal arm is not taking it too well. At the end Stark has to go and buy a new fridge.Or:What happened in my head when I was unemployed for three weeks after moving to Cardiff, had too much time on my hands and my dearest and craziest DutchmanCallypso happily supported my ideas (as per usual, anyway) and helped to choose a new fridge for Mr. Stark :) Enjoy.





	Bucky and the evil fridge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DutchmanCallypso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DutchmanCallypso/gifts).



“Shit, it’s cold in here,” Natasha groaned and pulled her coat closer to her body.

“One more reason to cuddle with the most charming archer in the country,” Clint shot her a playful smirk and closed the distance between them, wrapped his strong arms around her waist and gave her an obscenely loud, sloppy kiss, making her giggle. Steve was trying to help Bucky get snow off his metal arm and the only member of the group paying attention to the lovebirds was the youngest one.

“Get a room you two,” Peter Parker rolled his eyes as he dropped his duffle bag just a few inches from Clint’s feet.

“Well of course we will. You’re too young to watch this anyway!” Clint retorted. “But really guys, why is it so cold in here? It’s Stark’s hi-tech cottage, I mean, come on.” After that a familiar voice of the AI stepped into the conversation.

“I’m afraid the recent storm damaged the external heating power source. Mr. Stark will be here tomorrow to fix it. Everything else should be working without a fault. In the meanwhile you can use portable radiators. You can find them in the basement.”

“Jarvis, buddy!” Clint cheered. “So everything else is working, water, electricity and stuff?”

“Yes Mr. Barton, everything except for the heating. So there’s no hot water either,” Jarvis confirmed. Steve, who was walking around in an attempt to get a little warmer, sighed.

“Alright guys, I need to defrost Bucky, his arm is absolutely frozen.”

“You can boil water and pour it over his arm,” Clint suggested. Natasha slapped his shoulder and pointed him towards the basement to get the radiators at least for the bedrooms.

“Steve, you can use my hair dryer if that helps,” she offered kindly and Steve nodded. Ever since Bucky got out of the cryo the last time, he was a bit anxious and sensitive about cold.

“You little shit!” Bucky shrieked all of sudden, making everyone jump. Peter dropped the rest of the fridge magnets he was sticking on Bucky’s arm and almost fell off his feet. Bucky has never reacted this aggressively to these little pranks. Now he was very visibly upset and cranky. So far this trip hasn’t impressed him, but Steve insisted that he needed a change of environment for a while. That would be okay, but Steve promised him a warm and comfortable place. Right now he could barely move his metal arm, fingers were stiff and he couldn’t even rub it with his flesh hand for a bit of heat. In this temperature they would freeze together. Steve was by his side in no time and rubbed his back.

“Easy, Buck. Deep breaths, alright?” he muttered softly and attempted do take one of the magnets off, but it wouldn’t go.

“Peter, did you glue those magnets?!” he snarled at the petite boy.

“I.. what? N-no, no!” he stuttered, confused. “They must have stuck to his arm, it’s totally freezing in here.” At that explanation Steve sighed and rubbed Bucky’s back again. Peter better ran after Clint to help him carry the radiators to the three bedrooms.

“Come on, Bucky, I’ll get you warmed up, okay?” Steve said gently and his pouting boyfriend nodded.

 

After Natasha found the hair dryer in her bag, Steve led Bucky to one of the bedrooms. The rest of the group went to get settled down as much as possible in this unholy cold place. Natasha’s teeth were chattering with cold already so Clint snuggled her under the thick covers, determined to stay there until the heating was back on. It took a long while for the radiators to warm up the rooms to an acceptable temperature, so they had to help themselves any way they could. Peter picked the magnets off the floor and put them back on the fridge exactly as he found them, not wanting to upset Tony Stark. Then he made himself a cup of tea, snatched a pack of nearly-frozen biscuits from one of the cupboards and made his way to another bedroom. It was already pretty late because the journey took them longer than expected. It wasn’t supposed to be freezing in the first place, but the weather got absolutely crazy this year.

 

“Alright Bucky, sit down, you’ll be nice and warm in no time,” Steve murmured softly and rubbed Bucky’s flesh arm through the sleeve of his leather jacket that was only covering the flesh part of his upper body. He liked to have his metal arm free when possible, but now he was bitterly regretting it. The temperature was below the freezing point inside, his breath was turning into clouds and he was shivering violently by now. Unlike Steve, who wasn’t far as cold as the rest of them, the serum Bucky got against his will was just a lousy knock-off and really didn’t do the job properly. Steve plugged the hair dryer in a socket next to the bed and turned it on immediately while Bucky sat down and let Steve warm up the spot where the metal met flesh first. He started with the lowest option so he wouldn’t cause Bucky some kind of a heat shock and moved the dryer up and down Bucky’s arm. Drops of water started forming all over the metal so he switched the temperature to the second option to dry it off.

“Better?” he asked softly and Bucky nodded, stretching the arm cautiously. Steve then turned the flow of hot air against his face, earning a smile and a chuckle. The fridge magnets came off easily now and after they were set on the bedside table, Steve helped Bucky to take his jacket and a soft knitted sweater off. A wave of cold air hit Bucky’s chest and he whined. Steve started heating up his chest, arms and abdomen, with the hot air as well as his free hand stroking Bucky’s skin. Bucky quickly relaxed into the comforting heat and a few minutes later when Steve pressed their lips together and pushed on his chest gently, he slowly lay back on the mattress.

“Here, warm yourself up a bit more, the radiator is too slow,” Steve handed him the hair dryer while he stripped out of his sweater and t-shirt, then turned the hair dryer off and snuggled Bucky tight against his chest.

“Are you warm enough?” Steve asked as he rubbed Bucky’s back and nuzzled his neck with his lips. The covers were pulled up to their ears to keep them as warm as possible.

“Mm-hmm,” Bucky purred and hooked a leg over Steve’s hips, wanting to be as close as physically possible.

“You feel like cuddling?” Steve muttered but before he got an answer, there was a soft knock on the door.

“Guys? Are you still up?” Peter piped up from the other side of the door. Steve sighed.

“Yes, come in,” he said and sat up a little as the door opened slowly.

“I’m sorry to bother you,” Peter walked in a bit sheepishly. He was wrapped in a fuzzy blanket and wearing ugg-style boots.

“Forget about getting in the bed with us,” Bucky warned him from under the thick cover. Steve chuckled and elbowed him softly, watching Peter’s face turning red.

“N-no, I just wanted to know if you got those fridge magnets off. I’m sorry Mr. Barnes, I had no idea they wouldn’t come off. I want to put them back before Mr. Stark comes in,” the boy explained and Steve’s expression softened.

“They are on the bedside table. And can you turn the lights off as you leave, please?” Steve said and watched the boy grab the magnets quickly and walk straight back to the door.

“Thanks, good night,” he said, slid his finger down the right edge of a small white screen by the door and off he went. _So that’s how it works_ , Steve thought. He was still struggling with Stark’s technology. Then he slid back under the covers and wrapped himself around Bucky immediately.

*

Bucky woke up in the middle of the night when his stomach rumbled loudly. Everyone was so tired they didn’t even have dinner after they arrived, not like that was possible with this awful temperature. But now he was starving and he knew he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep, so he carefully slipped out of Steve’s embrace and immediately shivered as the not-warm-enough air hit his overheated body. He hissed and grabbed two blankets from a couch near the bed and slid into his heavy leather boots, not even tying the laces. Just like that, wrapped in blankets as tightly as possible, he made his way to the kitchen where it was properly freezing. Bucky felt like inside of a computer right now, he didn’t even know how to turn the lights on so he had to move around slowly so he wouldn’t trip over something. He missed the little old-fashioned apartment in Brooklyn he lived in with Steve. His throat was absolutely dry, so first of all he grabbed a small glass and wanted to get some water at the sink. But even the freaking sink was super hi-tech, it was like Stark was just showing off. Bucky held the glass in his metal hand under the spot where he expected the water to come from and moved his flesh hand around, trying to turn on the water. He never found how he did that, but all of sudden the water sprayed all over his metal hand. He yelped in surprise and shock and dropped the glass. Then the water stopped again. Bucky cursed under his breath and moved over to the fridge, hoping for a bottle. He opened the door with his metal hand and looked in. Of course it was empty so he slammed the door shut and… he couldn’t let go of the handle. He frowned and pulled slightly, but the wet metal froze to the fridge door.

“Shit shit shit no no no…” he muttered under his breath and shuddered from cold, one of the blankets was sliding off of his body and he couldn’t hold it properly with one hand. He tried to pull his fingers off the fridge door with his flesh hand, but it was too cold and too stiff, his flesh fingers were sticking to it and he didn’t want them to freeze there too. As a jolt of frustration went through his body, he jerked the metal hand away from the door and with a loud crack it came off.

“Shit!” he yelped, the weight of the door pulling him down. He set it on the floor soundlessly and sat down next to it. The small numbers somewhere in the middle of the kitchen, he really didn’t see what they were on, told him it was just before 3AM. Just when he started weighting his options, one worse than the other, the fridge made a loud beep signaling that the door was open, making Bucky jump. He was sitting there, shivering and at the edge of the tears of frustration, having absolutely no idea what to do. The fridge beeped again, startling him. A few minutes and loud beeps later the lights in the kitchen turned on.

“What…?” a small confused voice sounded above Bucky’s head.

“My hand froze to the fridge door,” Bucky grumbled in a dull, tired voice. Peter slapped a hand over his mouth so Bucky wouldn’t see the wide grin that was quickly spreading over this face. The fridge beeped again and Bucky growled at it. Then he tried to get his metal arm free again but with no success. He looked up at Peter who was biting the insides of his cheeks to prevent himself from laughing after taking a picture with his phone.

“Just get Steve, alright?” Bucky ran his flesh hand over his face trying not to snap at the chuckling boy. He shivered violently and the fridge beeped again. Bucky kicked it out of pure frustration and tried to cover himself a bit better with the blankets. Just a few moments and another annoying beep later Steve all but ran into the kitchen, grabbing the fridge door and helping Bucky stand up immediately.

“Oh my god, Buck, how did this even happen?!” he gasped while Peter plugged the hair dryer in the nearest socket.

“Dunno,” Bucky mumbled, utterly embarrassed. It took less than a minute to get Bucky’s hand free and to set the fridge door down against the wall.

“Mr. Stark’s gonna kill us,” Peter piped up while collecting fridge magnets that fell off due to the rough treatment the poor fridge door received tonight.

*

“So I came to the cottage in the morning and I heard the fridge beeping. I thought somebody didn’t close the door, but as I came to the kitchen, I saw there was no freaking door on the fridge! And then they told me that Barnes ripped it off because his metal hand froze to the handle! How ridiculous is that?!” Tony blurted, gesturing wildly as he was speaking. He was on his way to the nearest electronics store with Scott Lang and his best friend Luis who tagged along to buy some batteries.

“But why don’t you just build a fridge in your super hi-tech style?” Scott asked while Luis was grinning from ear to ear at Tony’s story.

“I’m busy with bigger challenges than a damn fridge,” Tony retorted, not wanting to admit that he didn’t really know much about them. Scott figured it out quite easily though.

“Don’t worry, I know this girl at the store, she’ll get you the best one,” he smirked as they all walked into the store.

“You know her all right!” Luis chortled, earning a punch in the shoulder from Scott. Tony just grinned and soon enough after they entered the kitchen appliances section a young lady in a spotless black shirt and a name badge saying ‘Hannah, manager’ approached them. Scott’s cheeks got a slightly pink color as he ran his fingers through her soft brown hair and pressed their foreheads together.

“Hello Miss Manager,” he purred.

“Hello Mr. Unemployed,” she shot back, making Luis bark a loud laugh.

“I like how she puts you in your place,” Tony chuckled. “Anyway, miss, I need a new fridge,” he went straight to the business. She turned to him and put on a professional smile.

“Sure, do you have any specific requirements that we can start with?” she asked.

“Uh, not really, I just need a big modern one in a black color. Oh and one that my friend’s boyfriend’s metal hand won’t freeze to. Under any circumstances,” Tony said and Hannah gave Scott a questioning look. He just made an unamused face and shook his head as if saying ‘don’t even bother to ask’. Not a long time later they all agreed on a huge black smartphone controllable fridge and a ten years warranty on top of it. It had no handle that Bucky could rip off, which definitely was a plus. With a clipboard in one hand and pen in the other she went through some details with Tony when all of sudden they got interrupted.

“I need a battery,” Luis remembered why he came here in the first place.

“Yeah? Do you know what kind this time?” she asked, all of her senses alerted.

“Sure, sure! I need a flat one,” Luis said proudly.

“What size, darling?” she gave him the most fake sweet smile she used exclusively for customers like Luis.

“Uh, about this big,” he marked the size as the space between his thumb and index finger which technically should be 1.5” but realistically it was literally anything.

“I’m gonna punch him in the face, ‘kay?” she turned to Scott with a raging fire in her eyes. He chuckled and rubbed her arm to comfort her.

“Okay but somewhere without security cameras, you don’t wanna get in trouble for him. Oh by the way I might want one of those huge fridges too,” he purred with a mischievous smirk. She grinned and waved her hand to a passing colleague in a bright yellow t-shirt.

“Phoebe, can you take over Mr. Stark’s purchase?” she handed the colleague a clipboard with documents that needed to be filled in and signed before disappearing behind the fridges with Scott following her like a puppy.

“That’s my boy,” Luis choked out theatrically like a proud mother of a preschooler, making everybody in the radius of twenty feet roll their eyes.


End file.
